The present invention relates to a computer controlled mass retail system and method for ordering and purchasing articles. In particular, the system and method enables a customer to order one or more articles via an interactive telephone or data network communicating with a central processing center, where the article(s) are automatically retrieved from inventory and rapidly delivered to an article pickup area at an automated store. The system further permits a customer to order items in stock from an access terminal for immediate delivery to the article pickup area.
With the advent of modern telecommunications and computer systems, it has been found possible to enable consumers to shop for a variety of items without ever having to leave the home. In this regard, systems have been devised which enable the purchaser to call up a processing station or store and have orders filled and ready for customer pickup at a later time. An automated store system of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,130 ("the '130 Patent") issued to Bullas, which covers a computer controlled automated store system for dispensing stored articles from dispensers into specific containers that are identified with specific purchase orders. The containers are carried on a conveyor and identify themselves to the computer at each dispensing station and, under computer control, the ordered items are released from the dispensing stations into the containers. Attendants located at a packing station at the end of the conveyor pack the contents of each container for shipping and physically attach the invoice to the delivery cart in a bag. The packaged order is directed to an appropriate area in accordance with the shipping instructions contained on the invoice, such as a pickup station, delivery station, or "hold for future pickup" station, The customer either prepays for the order, or treats it as a charge or COD basis which will appear on the invoice and is addressed in a conventional manner at the time of pickup.
Another system for ordering articles from a remote location is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,195 issued to Herman, et al. ("the '195 Patent"). The '195 Patent teaches an automated video cassette dispensing system which permits the customer to automatically reserve a particular video cassette title via modem communications with a computer at a video cassette store. Alternatively, the customer can reserve a title via a telephone communication with a store attendant or by entering a coded title number on the telephone keypad. The video cassette is then held for pickup by the customer. As disclosed in the '195 Patent, the customer retrieves the reserved title by providing a membership card to an automated dispensing terminal located at the exterior of the video store.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,873 issued to Rex ("the '873 Patent") describes a closed transportation system for the handling and sorting of material such as mail. The system of the '873 Patent consists of self powered trolleys which run on a continuous track network. The destination and return routes of the trolleys of the '873 Patent are programmed by an operator at the point of package loading and the trolleys are guided around the network by track-side signposts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,857 ("the '857 Patent") issued to Kissel also describes a transportation system consisting of specially constructed vehicles which have the ability to travel unidirectionally through a grid-patterned network of guideways. The system of the '857 Patent has the ability to transport an individual passenger or a unit of cargo.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,424 ("the '424 Patent") issued to O'Neill describes a method and apparatus for ground-based high speed transportation of passengers and/or freight in tunnels. In the transport system of the '424 Patent, passengers and/or freight are transported in vehicles containing a pressurizable cabin which are magnetically levitated as they move through the tunnels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,119 ("the '119 Patent") issued to Nord describes a system for transporting, storing and retrieving goods within a warehouse. In the system of the '119 Patent, goods are loaded onto vehicles designed to move on a track system from a loading point to and from a multi-tier, multi-lane rack storing areas.
None of the prior art teaches a system which permits a customer located at a remote location such as his/her residence or business to automatically order articles and have them retrieved and automatically delivered to an article pickup area for customer pickup upon automated verification of the customer's identification and purchase order.